Bleeding Souls
by Wishyouthebest
Summary: After defeating The Great Kishin, Soul and Maka fight off their own feelings for each other. Black*Star tries to help Soul with his feelings for Maka, while Death is attempting to steal her from Soul, as Soul doesnt have Maka quite yet. Soul will do anything for Maka, but will he let Death have her if that is what Soul thinks will make Maka happy? I do not own Soul Eater.
1. Bleeding Souls ch 1

Bleeding Souls

Soul Evans smiled his big toothy grin at his miester, Maka. Maka glared for a second or two then rolled her eyes and continued thumping down the hall in her combat boots, her pigtails flowing behind her. Soul shuffled after, watching his miester intently without her knowing. Chatter from the other meisters and weapons filled the air. Soul and Maka heard Black Star long before they got close, his shouting could be heard by anyone as soon as they entered the building; he was shouting about how big and amazing he was as always.

"Soul, where the hell is Death?" Black stars voice was nasally but hurt was hiding in the undertone. "Hello Maka." This greeting was short and obvious not wanting much of response.

"Hello." Maka kept it as short as Black Star.

"I think he'll show up at 8 as always." Soul later stated. Seeing Tsubaki and Black Star brought back horrors of the Great Kishin that had killed Crona. Shaking free of the vision of linen hands and the eyes he noticed how sickly everyone looked. Soul saw this a while ago, but for the first real time he saw the lack of sleep in each of his friends eyes. Patty popped through the crowd not bouncy or happy as she usually was, but she looked better then the others. Liz come up behind her little sister and Death followed closely behind his shoulders slumped and his feet almost dragging, he made a small grunt in place of a greeting. Death shoved through the crowd and grabbed Maka by the shoulders, Soul felt a twinge of possession and jealousy, but swallowed it down. Death spun Maka around and lowered one of her pigtails half an inch, then he let go of her and faced the group. Souls anger simmered down, but his jealousy remained.

Maka didn't really react, she was used to Death verbally correcting her symmetrically, he never usually touches her, she supposed it was because he lacked the energy to speak.Only Soul saw Maka's unease, but knew he couldn't do much to help her. Soul shifted over to Maka's side and set his hand softly on he shoulder. Soul felt Maka's muscles tense then relax. Soul felt Maka's breathing slow down, he relaxed as well.

Maka noticed a shift in souls, where a few seconds ago Death was jumpy and on edge and Soul was beyond agitated, both had begun to relax. Maybe Soul even was happy, But Maka disregarded this as she felt she was just masking his wants and needs with her own. The thought of Soul wanting her as much as she longed for him sprung open old wounds and almost brought tears to her eyes.

Soul noticed Maka's eyes watering and fought back the erge to pull her in and tell her that she is the most amazing thing ever and that he will do anything to see her beautiful smile again.

Maka looked up at her weapon at met his gaze of concern. Maka smiled to show him that she was okay and played it off as a flashback of the worst day of their lives. Soul knew all of her expressions and knew most of all the face she made to pretend she was okay, Soul's heart ached and he worried if he hurt her somehow. The second he thought he could be hurting her he flung his hand down to his side just in case. Maka thought soul was sick of touching her and had decided she was okay and she was convincing enough; though the ache of wanting his hand back around her got almost unbearable. Maka slowly realized Death had begun speaking about what they were to do since they were no longer students and they were either instructors, hunters, trainers, or just free to go. Death said something about how it wasn't a important decision to be made right away but it needs to be made, he concluded with there was a celebratory party at his mansion and that they should all come back to his place to take a load off talk or just relax from what had happened.

"Sure me and Maka will go after we finish our resumes, we need a new job if we are going to pay rent." Soul said with maybe a twinge of guilt or hurt or maybe Maka had imagined it and it was all just what she felt."I'll go, but i might have to leave early to sign autographs for the little kiddies for saving the world." Just as Black Star finished his sentence he had finished scrawling his name and matching star on an unwilling freshman's forehead.

Apparently the incoming students at the DWMA have learned from Maka and the freshman Maka-chopped Black Star in the face with her binder. Soul and Maka left the group on that note and headed to Soul's motorcycle. Soul got on first, and Maka slid on behind him pushing her arms around his waist after tossing on a helmet. Soul enjoyed her holding him and drove off as the world faded away and it felt as only he and Maka existed.


	2. Bleeding Souls ch 2

After Soul and Maka got to their apartment Soul started off to the kitchen while Maka headed off to her room to grab the laptop so they can make their resume.

"Hey Maka, want a snack?" Soul called out from the kitchen while grabbing a bag of chips

"Sure. Do we have any popsicles left?"

"Yep." Soul grabbed a orange popsicle out of the freezer and headed to the living room and saw Maka pulling of a big sweatshirt off, but her shirt came up as well. Souls eyes followed the sweatshirt up her smooth pale skin up to her light pink laced bra when she stopped pulling up and pulled her shirt down. Soul felt his face grow red and his mind kept replaying this over and over. As Soul sat down he could feel his pants tighten and he handed her the popsicle and gulped down the milk to cool down his face and hopefully distract him from he soft white skin and small breasts beneath her lace bra. With souls mind lost on the inside of Maka's shirt, Maka started trying to type with the popsicle in her hand and realizing how illogical it seemed she shoved it in her mouth.

Soul looked over just as Maka pushed the popsicle into her mouth and being as he was already trying not to think of her doing just that to him, he practically passed out. Soul straggled to pick his mouth off the floor while Maka typed away. Maka's typing paused for a second and only Soul would've noticed this(as she was a horribly fast typer).

Maka saw Soul tense up and his face grow red, she assumed he was getting sick.

"Hey Soul, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry I think I'm getting sick I'm just going to go lay down for a bit. Sorry. I'll finish my resume later." Soul got up to go lay down and he thought out of the corner of his eye that Maka looked dissapionted.

"Oh. Okay, feel better soon okay?"

Soul grunted a response and hurried out so he could go deal with his not quite little issue.

Almost two hours later Maka ordered some pizza and brought some to Soul's door and knocked on it lightly. After no response Maka opens the door slowly. Soul is sleeping and shirtless. Maka finds that dispite the long scar across Soul's tan flesh, him shirtless still renders Maka powerless. Maka pads her way over to Soul's table by his bed. Soul shifts lightly in sleep and Maka places the pizza on his table. Maka shifts her hand through Soul's silvery white hair and her heart pounds. Maka bends down and places a small kiss against Soul's warm cheak.

"Mmmmnnn." Soul moans slightly and pulls Maka into his bed, burrying his face in her lap. Maka squeaks and try to pull away. Soul actually wakes up and freezes realizing what he's done.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Maka. I didn't mean to. So not cool. I'm sorry." Soul recoils and pulls his head into his lap and runs his hands through his white hair cussing at his own stupidity. Maka saw this as discust and bolted out so Soul wouldn't see her hurt at being so undesirable.

Maka sensed both of their souls crying out for comfort. Maka's soul felt bruised and beaten.

Soul for the first time outside of battle could practically feel Maka's hurt in her soul, but Soul saw this as his just over crying out for her and wanting her.

Soul had been scolding himself for such stupidness and how uncool he must be for wanting her that much, even if in his sleep. Soul had finally gained the courage to exit his room, but to his dismay Maka had gone to hers. Soul knocked on Maka's door lightly; he heard a sniff and then shuffling over to the door.

Maka pulled open the door and seemed even more shy and meek than usual.

"Maka I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Soul's concern shining through his cool facade.

"N-no, its fine i shouldn't have walked in." Maka fumbled at words while her voice started cracking and breaking.

"Hey, um, do you think you want to go to Death's party? It should be starting soon." Soul was just trying to move conversation along without any real intention of going.

"Sure, when do you to head out?" Maka just wanted to get out of this akward conversationand wanted to talk with Liz and Tsubaki about what happened.

"Oh, yeah, um. How about after we get dressed? Death is in charge which of course means formal." Soul said a little regretfully, knowing now he must got to the party.

"Ok, ill be ready in an hour. " Maka shuffled back into her room and closed the door to go get ready. Soul made his way to the kitchen knowing he had tons more time before he needed to get ready.

An hour later Soul was ready and tapped on Maka's door to see how much longer she would take.

"Just a little longer. Five more minutes ok?" Maka was just putting the last touches of maskara on and then picking her shoes to match her sleeveless pale blue dress with a flare at the bottom around her knees. Maka knew that she should pick at least wedges because of her hight, but knew there might be alcohol at the party, and her balance in heels may not be the best sober. Maka tossed on a pair of light blue sequined high wedges.

Maka waltzed out her bedroom door, having a little trouble on the carpet, but told herself it would get easier. Soul was throwing on his suit jacket as Maka entered the room, and half dropped his jaw at the sight of his beautiful miester. Maka's slim waist beconed Soul to hold her, but Soul fought back with everything he had.

"Hey, Maka. Are you ready to go?" Soul was half surprised he could choke out a coherent sentence with such angelic beauty in his presence.

"Sure." Maka stumbled a little behind Soul before getting to his bike. Soul hopped on first, but realized how cold it was just as the sun glinted of Maka's bare shoulders. Soul took off his jacket and swung it around Maka's shoulders. Maka took the jacket enjoying his warmth and the smell of him. Maka slid onto Soul's motorcycle tucking her dress under her so it wouldnt fly up. Soul found that he was more than lightly impatient to have Maka's holding onto him. Maka had finished making sure her dress wouldn't fly up and finally got to hold onto soul. Maka pressed into Soul basking in his heat and melting away in the smell of him.

Soul started off and drove to Death's house, half wishing he never got there so his time with Maka this close to him wouldn't end, disdispite the underlying akwardness of earlier.


	3. Bleeding Souls ch 3(Lemon)

Soul and Maka go to Death's party. Maka talks to Tsubaki and Liz about what Soul did hours before while he was still asleep and Maka gets more than a little drunk while both Death and Soul try to win her over.

The reving of Soul's motorcycle was vibratings Maka's chest against Soul's back. As the meister and weapon arived at Death's house both Soul and Maka felt aching for the other as thet knew their time this close to each other would come to an end. Soul swung off his bike shortly after Maka admiring her for a split second as to hide it from her. Maka saw Soul glare at her over her shoulder and tried her best to shake off the guilt and pain before talking to Liz and Tsubaki.

"I'll go ahead inside and tell Death we're here." Maka forced words out dispise itfelt like those very words could have stranfled her. Maka didn't want to leave Soul, but she feared he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her.

"Maka wai-" Soul's words were interrupted by Black*Star pulling into Death's enormous driveway. Soul decided not to torture Maka any longer with her presence and shuffled off to Black*Star's car to talk to him.

Inside Maka almost immediately found Liz in a stunning black and silver dress witha swooping neckline and way to way too short for Maka to ever feel comfortable, but Liz looked ravishing and Maka knew that Death would feel very happy to have her.

"Hey, Liz."

"Hello, Maka."

"Lovely dress."

"Oh, thanks. Hey you look a little down, did something happen?" Liz paused and realized what shehad said and stubbled a not-so-smooth recovery."I - I mean after the other thing."

Maka knew Liz to stumble around with words when she's upset, so Maka dismissed Liz's comment with a light wave.

"Well just help yourself if you need. Death took some convincing, but we have booze. We all deserve a drink after-after what happened." Liz's usual bright color turned to meek hurt.

"You look like you have something you need to tell me before you cry. " Maka smiled and took Liz's hands and walked her to the kitchen so they could talk. On their way to the kitchen Tsubaki saw them and followed, bringing three drinks on a platter.

Once the three made it tothe kitchen Liz burst into tears and Tsubaki and Maka rubbed her back and through her sniffles she told them how Death has his eyes on someone else. Everyone in the group knows Liz's obedience wasn't because Death is her meister. Liz loves Death.

After Liz had cried all of her tears she had saved for this moment she took a long drink and had finnished her glass. Maka told them about how she brought pizza into Soul's room and he held her and them repulsed away. Before she knew it soon her tears were the same as Liz's and she cried untill her tears had been spent Maka downed her drink relishing at the warm fuzziness that followed as she gulped it down. Tsubaki realized thatthey were running out of drink and needed many many more, as they all had something to say. Tsubaki handed her drink to Maka and attempted to dismiss herself from the group to get more drinks, but Maka took the tray and went instead, finishing the second ddink as well.

As Maka headed down the hall Death saw her and watched her hips sway lightly as she walked enjoying the split moment between each step where her body was perfectly symmetrical. Death hurried up to Maka placing his hand on her back with a small hello.

"Oh, hello. How are you doing?" Maka replied hurrying lightly toblink away the tears so Death wouldn't see that she had been crying.

"As good as one can, given the circumstances. You?" Death let his hand fall from Maka's back to match the other at his side.

"I'm fine, thank you."Maka forced a smile, but even Black*Star would've seen through.

"If you are so "fine", don't shed tears. You should know people do care when something so beautiful hurts. " Death replied without a skipped step, and with maybe a twinge of anger at Maka lying to him. Death turned and went down another of his many halls, as Maka continued to find the drinks so Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz could wipe away their tears and pain.

After a while Maka found the tables filled with refreshments and Maka started piling food and bottles of vodka and wine onto her platter. Soul came up and took her platter and simply stated that no lady should have to carry such a load. Soul's breath smelled of sugar and rum, which Maka found oddly pleasing and comforting. Soul took boxes of crackers and put them under his arm

"So, Maka. Where are we headed?"

"Th-the kitchen." Maka felt her face get warm, but she didn't understand why. Maka hadn't drunken that much, so it couldn't be the alcohol. Maka's eye traced up and down soul's physique as they headed to the kitchen. Maka took one of the bottles of wine and drank almost a quarter of it by the time they made it to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen and Soul say Tsubaki he smirked a bit and Maka ached and begged for him to to the same to her. Maka Pressed the cold wine bottle to her lips and drank until she could feel Liz staring at the bottle. Maka handed Liz the bottle and stood in the door way next to Soul.

"Congrats, Tsubaki. I know you'll be a great mom." Soul smiled sweetly as a friend and the room when silent. The smile faded from Soul's lips and a look of terror and surprise was replaced on everyone face.

"Wait,what!?" Liz's and Maka's reaction was the same and they both realized that was why Tsubaki hadn't touched a drink and why she was so upset.

"I'm so sorry Ithought they knew, I mean Black*Star told me so I thought-" Soul stopped mid-sentence feeling guilt for accidentally saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, but his mind had been lost somewhere else since he had talked to Black*Star.

Soul told Black*Star everything about how even in his sleep he couldn't keep his hands off of Maka and that he fucked it all up. Black*Star told Soul that Tsubaki told him something, Black*Star is going to be a father. Black*star followed this by the most hurtful and worst thing he could've ever said.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her man? If you don't do that then you'll never get her you know that. Yeah, You'l probably ruin it with her, but least you won't have to hide it. you'll be cool again instead of hiding how you feel."

Now, Soul's thoughts were absolutely not where they should be. Tsubaki was pregnant and all Soul could think about, was if Maka would be a good mom. Soul felt his heart race and his pants tighten, he didn't understand why the second part, but he couldn't help it. Tsubaki explained everything on how she and Black*Star were a thing and that they were going to tell everyone one they are getting married soon but she found out about last night about being pregnant. Soon, the tension was eased with laughter and booze and out of nowhere Maka got up and left. Maka couldn't do it, not around Soul, she wanted him-no Maka needed Soul she couldn't do this anymore. Maka went to go cry somewhere so she could let her soul bleed the blues and so she wouldn't burst around Soul.

Soul wasn't as good at the soul wavelength thing, that was Maka's job, but Maka hurting was something he could feel, its how he found her getting drinks and now, it was calling him down the hall. Soul got up and politely excused himself and wobbled down the hall a little. Soul wasn't quite drunk, but he certainly wasn't sober. Then, Soul felt it, the massive aching and longing. Soul tapped on the spare bedroom door. Soul didn't wait for a reply and Maka wasn't expecting Soul of all people to come in. Maka tried her best to wipe away her tears and leaking makeup, but Soul was right there, front row fucking seats to Maka looking like her worst. Soul came over and scooped Maka up in his strong arms and wrapping himself around her.

"Please, Maka don't cry. I'll do anything just please don't cry." Soul felt his own eyes threaten to spill at the sight of his meister so hurt and weak and vulnerable. "Maka, Please." Everything stopped for a moment. Maka didn't understand what was going on everything was spinning and when she need him most Soul was there. Soul was about to lose everything in this one moment or never be able to be knocked down ever again. "I-I" Soul couldn't do it, He couldn't tell her but something inside of him pushed the words out. "I love you, Maka."

Soul couldn't breathe. The only thing Soul could hear anymore was his heartbeat muddled by the booze clinging to his breath. Soul let go of Maka and as if possessed by something Maka pulled Soul's mouth into hers.

Soul paused out of shock and Maka pulled away fearing that she screwed everything up. Soul's lust started boiling over and he pulled Maka back to him. Maka slid her hands through his hair and rubbed the other up and down his strong muscles. Soul probed Maka's mouth with his tongue, his hands pulling her body into his. Soul felt Maka undoing his buttons down his body, he felt like he was going to burst. Soul needed Maka, and he needed her NOW.

Soul started kissing his way down his miester, he rested his lips on her smooth neck he grabbed her dress zipped in one hand. Soul paused letting suspense take hold for a second then he bit into his miester's neck softly and pulled down the dress zipper slipping her out of it. Maka whimpered softly. Soul, hearing Maka whimper unclasped her bra and pulled her out of her matching lace panties, shoving her down onto the bed feasting his lust with his miester's smooth pearlescent skin.

"Wait, Soul. Please." Maka struggled to keep moans out of her voice. Soul pulled away from Maka's small perky breasts with great effort, his body needing her more and more as every second passed.

"Maka?" Soul practically begging for Maka, he doesn't know if he could stop if Maka asked him to.

"Soul, please. I've never done this before. I want to, but-" Soul did NOT like where this was headed, hes took his belt out of his pant loops.

"Maka, don't make this hard on both of us." Soul couldn't stop himself, he needed Maka, and right now it felt like he almost wasn't in control. Soul wanted to blame this on the alcohol, but he knew he would do the same thing if he were sober, he was so close to having her, but oddly felt he was going to lose her in the same way.

"What are you doing Soul?" Maka kinda liked this side of Soul, even though she was scared of him right now.

Soul stopped and a part of him was fighting to get out to stop himself.

"Maka, i don't know if i can. I'm sorry. I need you right now. I'm so sorry Maka." Soul grabbed Maka's hands and slipped his belt over her hands so she couldn't fight back and then tied the loose end to the bed. Soul shuffled out of his clothes and watched Maka pull at the belt. Soul kissed and licked every part of Maka nipping softly at her more sensitive bits. Maka started gasping and moaning softly, but oddly never asking to be set free or for him to stop. Soul was scared that Maka was so drink as to either not notice or not be able to tell him she ins't okay. Maka was shocked at how rough Soul was being and when he nipped it kind of hurt but in a weird way. Maka loved the attention, but wanted more.

"Mmmhhh, Soul." Maka gasped. This got all of Soul's attention, and fast, to Soul this was a dream come true. "Soul, I want you." Maka wanted to tell Soul to be gentle because she still had her virginity, but she was in no position to be asking anything of him. Soul flicked his tongue at her nipples and sucked roughly on each leaving hickeys and love marks all over her. Soul slowly licked and kissed his way down her smooth belly. Finally Soul found his was down to Maka's sweet slick pussy and he began flicking his tongue just outside of her pussy. Maka pushed her hips up to get Soul to finally lick her where she needed him to, Soul happily obliged sucking and tasting every part of her sweet cunt.

Soon Soul began to want to enjoy himself and when he pulled away Maka begged him not to stop. Soul took his hard cock in one hand and Maka's waist in the other so he could push in easier. Maka squirmed and whined for her weapon, but Soul took his time making sure Maka would be okay with him. Soul took Maka's lips into his pressing his hard cock against her slick cunt and Maka shoved her hips down so he would be inside her. Soul was in total disbelief that Maka wouls ever do such a thing. Maka was tight and soaked and her pussy was squeezing Soul so tight he half wondered if he could pull out. Soul began rocking his hips pulling in and out of Maka. Maka moaned and gasped with every thrust, soon Maka tightened up even more and her moans got way louder. Soul couldn't move slow when Maka was this tight, he had to shove hard and fast just to move, which he happily did.

"SOUL IM GONNA-" Maka couldn't even finnish her sentence before waves of pleasure and euphoria took her under. Maka's mind went blank and all she could think was how warm Soul was inside of her and how big he was. Soul got close after Maka came a few more times, he stopped every time he got close so he could watch Maka cum again, but this time he couldn't hold back, Soul needed this. Maka had managed to slip a wrist out of Soul's belt and after one hand was out the other could easily slide out as well. Maka noticed Soul almost wincing trying not to cum and Maka flipped Soul over so she was on top of him. Soul couldn't stop her his muscles were ready to give out from pleasure.

"Please Maka -" Soul's voice was shakey and came out as a half moan and Maka hearing Soul almost moan, couldn't help cumming again. As Maka rode waves of pleasure Soul could feel himself start to twitch and he knew he wanted this more than anything. Soul grabbed Maka's hips and shoved them down while he started spurting his hot cum inside her making her moan even more. Both passed out unable to keep their eyes open after they felt so much.


End file.
